Yogo Tjeki
Yogo Tjeki was a ninja Shugenja of the Scorpion Clan. Fostered to the Crane Tjeki's parents had survived the Clan War and the Scorpion Clan's reinstatement, who told about Yogo Junzo's betrayal and the importance of loyalty to the clan. When Toturi I disappeared the Scorpion were banished to the Burning Sands, and Tjeki was one of the Scorpion children fostered to the Crane. During the two years he spent with the Crane, he learned that those he considered Scorpion heroes were traitors, murderers, and opportunistic manipulators. When his parents returned Tjeki had turned in an intense, brooding young man with a keen interest in how the clan was governed. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 72 Hidden Moon Dojo In 1132 Tjeki was outraged that Bayushi Yojiro became the Scorpion Clan Champion, as he saw him as a false hero. Tjeki kept his true feelings hidden and developed his affinity for magic. Tjeki was the sensei of the Hidden Moon Dojo, the tejina school of shugenja. He was the only living heir of Yogo Kakatsu (his father and predecesor as sensei of the dojo and a legend among his clan). Kakatsu expected greatness from his son, and Tjeki, understanding what the Fortunes had in store for him, simply accepted his fate and apprenticed himself to his father's teachings. When his father died, he took the position of Sensei of the Hidden Moon Dojo. Way of the Ninja, pp. 26-27 Tjeki was a patient and understanding teacher. Many were unsettled by his calm and infinitely impassive nature. Tjeki's motives were generally exactly what they appeared to be. He had never cared too much for the Scorpion habit of endless plotting and scheming, but allowed his duty to take him where it would. He held no grudges, and thought only of his responsibility to his clan and the Hidden Moon. Few fear the power of Yogo Curse consuming Tjeki, for he seemed to love nobody. His skills, feats and abilities reflected mobility, a deep understanding of the kami and the Tao of Shinsei, and a nearly supernatural stealth. Shadowed Tower In 1158 Tjeki was approached by a group who also felt that Yojiro's rule was a disgrace, wishing to return to the Scorpion's true glory. He cast his lot with the Shadowed Tower conspiracy. Tjeki made many sacrifices, accepting that some members used maho in order to advance the group's agenda. Tjeki became the Shadowed Tower's silent enforcer, and conceived of using Witnesses to police Shadowed Tower maho-tsukai, killing those who became irrevocably Tainted. The Lost Tao The second half of the New Tao was restored from its consumption by the Lying Darkness by a means discovered by Tjeki, and gave it to the Brotherhood of Shinsei, Way of the Open Hand, p. 19 after the shugenja meditated upon the elements for a long period of time. Clan Letter to the Scorpion #18 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Plumb the Darkness (Broken Blades flavor) He did it on behalf of his lord Bayushi Yojiro, reminding the monks that the Scorpion might call upon them for a favor of equal caliber at a later date. Way of the Open Hand, p. 11 Everyone was surprised by this, even Tjeki himself. Although Tjeki dabbled in maho and was affiliated with the Shadowed Tower, he resisted the urge to alter the Tao for the benefit of anyone and surrendered the second half unaltered to the Brotherhood, unaware that the restored half of the Tao was still twisted by Isawa Osugi's Kolat sympathies. Fall of the Shadowed Tower When Tjeki realized what the Shadowed Tower true intentions were he betrayed them, becoming the spy of the Yogo Daimyo, Yogo Koji. Towers, by Shawn Carman He was not condemned to death for his participation in the conspiracy, Yogo Tjeki (Diamond flavor) but few people felt they could trust him afterwards. Soshi Makujiru was his replacement as Hidden Moon sensei. Masters of Court, p. 94 See also * Yogo Tjeki/Meta External Links * Yogo Tjeki (An Oni's Fury) * Yogo Tjeki Exp (Broken Blades) Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures